No todo esta en los libros
by Ana Rickman
Summary: Herm quiere a draco pero teme su reacción y escond lo q siente dejándose amar por ron, el único q no le ha importado cm es


NO TODO ESTA EN LOS LIBROS  
  
No hay respuesta a mis preguntas, no hay solución a mi problema, mis queridos libros no sirven de nada en este caso, ellos que siempre me han rodeado y han resuelto casi toda mi vida no saben decirme el porque de mi amor sobre alguien que no conoce esa palabra: AMAR.  
  
El chico que hace cinco años que ronda mis sueños no sabe nada de esto y más vale que sea así o se reirá de la pobre sangre sucia. Solo de pensar que pasaría si lo supiera llegan a mis oídos su voz burlona que arrastra las palabras:  
  
"¿Qué la sabelotodo Granger se ha enamorado de mí?- se oirían las risas de los de Slytherin- que pena que me da, en serio, ¿cómo has podido pensar qué todo un Malfoy como yo se podría fijar en una sangre sucia como tú?, te creía más lista Granger, ¿acaso no esta todo eso en tus libros? nunca, me entiendes, NUNCA un sangre pura se fijaría en ti- y se marcharía abrazado a Parkinson"  
  
No, obviamente debo esconder mis sentimientos, no flojear ante sus ojos grises, su cabello rubio, su frialdad, su carácter, su orgullo, su voz... no puedo querer a Draco Malfoy, no debo, pero ¿cómo hacérselo entender a mí corazón?  
  
Esta vez estoy sola, sin apoyo en las líneas de un libro, sin saber que hacer. Esta vez estoy completamente sola ante un abismo, ¿debe ser esto una etapa de la adolescencia o acaso me acerco a la madurez?. No lo sé. Solo se que temo a mis propios sentimientos que me pueden traicionar un día.  
  
Allí llega Ron que me sonríe tímidamente mientras se acerca a mi y me abraza al ver mi cara triste.  
  
Entre sus brazos, con mi cabeza en su pecho, me pregunto el porque no puedo amar a Ron tan profundamente como a Draco, él que desde hace siete años ha demostrado que no le importa mi origen, mi pelo enmarañado, mis dientes de conejo, mi pasión por todo aquello escrito... tal vez, si dejase que me quisiera, tal vez si le diera una oportunidad podría llegar a quererlo. Se que soy egoísta al pensar eso pero... una vez más, mis libros no me enseñan como crecer sin esos problemas, sin sufrimientos, no se que hacer, por eso me dejo llevar.  
  
Elevo mi rostro y poso mis labios sobre los de Ron que se sorprende de mi reacción, me aparto y lo miro.  
  
- Hace años que esperaba esto- susurra Ron dulcemente.  
  
Me dejo acunar en la protección de sus brazos mientras palabras de amor son susurradas en mi oído. No las disfruto ya que mi corazón espera que sea otra persona que las diga, que otros brazos sean los que me abrazan y que otros labios sean los que me besan.  
  
Una brisa rodea el jardín del colegio y hace volar nuestras capas. En ese momento mis ojos se topan con dos témpanos de hielo de tintes plateados. Draco nos observa desde un árbol lejano donde se apoya sin dejar de mirarnos, o más bien, de mirarme a mí. Me siento incómoda al ser besada de nuevo por Ron y sentir los ojos de Draco que nos mira. El chico me abraza más fuerte y me susurra.  
  
- Te quiero Hermione y quiero que seas mi esposa.  
  
Mis ojos se humedecen pero no a causa de las palabras sino por el hecho de que Draco posa una mano en su corazón y cierra los ojos unos segundos antes de que su capa volara tras sus pasos que se alejan.  
  
Ese gesto... ese maldito gesto significa que le he roto el corazón pero... ¿es qué acaso me amaba?, nunca lo sabré ya que esta vez el serpiente esta fuera de mi vida y solo puedo notar los brazos de Ron que tan gustosamente me ha ofrecido su amor y su corazón. No puedo esperar nada más, no puedo esperar a Draco ya que todo se acabó. El miedo de ser rechazada, de ser ridiculizada a podido ante mi amor... todo ha terminado y ahora solo me queda Ron y mis recuerdos. Se que junto a Ron seré feliz pero en mi interior siempre habrá la sensación de engaño hacía mi mejor amigo porque mis besos, al principio, serán solo para intentar borrar a otro, ¿lo conseguiré?, no lo creo.  
  
¿Por qué no ir detrás de Draco y confesarle de una vez por todas mi amor?... supongo que es por las muchísimas cosas a que se oponen a nuestra relación, una de ellas y la más clara es el rechazo de su familia ante el hecho de ser sangre impura.  
  
¿Cuándo el mundo se dará cuenta que no importa el origen si no como es esa persona?, aún falta mucho, demasiado creo yo.  
  
¿Qué pasara ahora?, no tengo ni idea pero seguramente aprenderé a estar al lado del pelirrojo y mi cariño hacía él algún día pasará a ser algo más, pero no creo ni quiero olvidar a mi rubio serpiente que tanto amo y amaré.  
  
Ahora se que no todo esta en los libros y que la vida es una batalla que debes luchar cada día hasta el fin de tus horas, hasta la oscuridad de tu eternidad, aunque eso signifique dejar atrás tu propio corazón.  
  
Nts- bueno hace siglos q tengo este fic corto y nunca lo he llegado a subir porq... ni idea, así q espero q os guste. 


End file.
